Demasiado tarde
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Y aquí estoy. Relatándote la historia de mi amor hacía ti mientras intento olvidar la razón por la que te has convertido en un oyente tan bueno. (Hikaru/Kaoru) Hitachiincest, Yaoy
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! **

**Este es mi primer fic de OHSHC**

**Al principio iba a ser un One Shoot, pero se me iban ocurriendo escenas y escenas y... En fin, jeje ^^U**

**Al final decidí convertirlo en fic. Esto es un HikaKao, obviously Yaoy incesto por siempre!**

**¡Disfruten a costa de mi trabajo con personajes que no son míos! XD**

* * *

- Hola Kaoru ¿Me echaste de menos? -te digo nada más llegar a tu lado- Sí, lo se. Hace apenas cinco minutos que hemos estado juntos. -Mi mirada se ensombrecio en mi monólogo dirigido a ti, ¿A quien pretendo engañar? Se que tu no me escuchas y que nunca mas volveras a contestarme te diga lo que te diga, pero...- Simplemente no me hago a la idea de que eso halla pasado. Sí, lo se. Han pasado años pero no soy capaz de separarme de ti... Y al mismo soy tan cobarde al no haber querido seguirte... Pero alguien tenía que cuidar de Muzzok ¿No?  
Es una estupidez, pero se siente tan bien hablarte, decirte cualquier cosa. Porque aunque ya no me puedes hablar se que me escuchas con atención (o al menos eso quiero creer).. Como aquél día.  
Un tinte rojo adorno mis mejillas.  
- Me siento tan estúpido Kaoru -te confese- Han pasado años desde aquel día, pero sigue causando la misma reacción en mi. ¿Recuerdas? Nunca te dije lo agradecido que me sentí cuando me diste tu corazón... Y ahora es tarde...  
- Yo... no puedo hacerlo, no puedo guardarme todo esto dentro. Necesito decírselo a alguien Kaoru... Y no me atrevo a decirle nada a Muzzok, tu habrías sido mas valiente que yo en esto... -pare para suspirar. ¿Porque se me hace tan difícil? Ella es nuestra hija Kaoru... Y creo que nunca estuve a la altura de ella. Tu eras su amigo, su confidente... ¿Porque yo no puedo serlo? ¿Que me lo impide Kaoru?- Soy un cobarde, un auténtico cobarde... Por favor, necesito tu ayuda una vez mas. Sólo una mas.  
Por un momento no pude hablar, por un momento sentí tu abrazo reanimador que tanto añoraba y necesitaba... Aunque ahora no sea mas que aire.  
También creí sentir en mi esa mirada de tus orbes dorados que solo tu eras capaz de lograr. Esa mirada que desde niños solo era para mi. La que me decía: "Estoy contigo", "Te entiendo", "Te escuchó con atención", "Necesito tu ayuda"... Los "Te quiero" que pasaron a ser "Te amo."  
De alguna forma solo el recuerdo de esa mirada me dío fuerzas. Solo a ti te lo podría confesar... como me sentia a tu lado, como me sigo sintiendo. No es fácil, me hacía sentir tantas cosas ¿Como lo lograbas?... Si pudieras contestarme.  
- Kaoru, por favor, solo te pido que tengas paciencia - te ruego sabiendo que de alguna forma también eres capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos... -Pero hay cosas que es mejor decir en voz alta... Se que esta historia la conoces, tu eres el protagonista al fin y al cabo... -Nunca pensé que alguna vez podría ser capaz de hablar así mientras te miro, la edad debe de haberme cambiado... Y a ti también, antes eras la persona mas importante junto con Muzzok... Ahora eres una hermosa pero triste reliquia...  
- Y aún así no has perdido tu encanto Kaoru, querido -No puedo evitar sonreír con sorna. Es parte de mi y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie- ¿Como lo consigues? ¿Es producto de mi loca imaginación?  
Sí pudieras contestarme...  
- No puedo evitar estar aquí y no acordarme de todo lo vivido juntos. Por favor, solo ten paciencia para escuchar mi versión de la historia... nuestra historia.  
Tu historia, y todavía no puedo creer que también sea la mía.  
Los flash back de lo ocurrido hace años llegan en perfecta sincronía.  
Sin saber muy bien si lo estoy relatando todo en voz alta o no empiezo desde el punto que yo llamo principio, pues no se cual fue el comienzo para ti.

* * *

**Pondre el siguiente cap en cuanto reciba al menos un review, esperen un final feliz, pero, en fin, no como el resto.**

**¡I see you!**


	2. Diecisiete cumpleaños

**¡Hola! Voy con el segundo capítulo. Espero que este os guste mas que el anterior, esa es la idea al menos. ^^**

* * *

A partir de ese día pasaban ya unos meses de cuando cumplimos diecisiete años. Mori y Honey ya habían terminado de cursar sus estudios en Ouran, pero siempre tenían tiempo de venir por las tardes para los "teatrillos" del Host Club. Así que, en realidad, nada cambiaba por ello.

Una idea, o mas bien, una preocupación pasaba por mi cabeza desde el día de nuestro cumpleaños en el Host Club. Desde que soplamos las diecisiete velas, cada uno las de su tarta con la perfecta sincronía que nos caracterizaba cuando estabamos cerca de nuestras clientas.  
Pasaba un año mas en el que estábamos juntos y a la vez irremediablemente separados. Me alarme cuando esos pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza, era la primera vez que pensaba de esa manera. ¿De donde había salido ese sentimiento? Y lo mas decepcionante, ¿Que era ese sentimiento? Había durado tan poco que no pude reconocerlo.  
Era una verdadera pena que nuestras clientas no pudieran escuchar mis pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que eso les habría encantado, sonaba tan... prohibido.  
¡No podía ser verdad!  
No podía estar pensando en nosotros compartiendo un amor prohibido mas haya de nuestras actuaciones para las mismas chicas que en aquel momento nos rodeaban ¿O sí?  
- Hikaru-Kun -La voz de una de las clientas llamandome no hizo mas que agravar mi preocupación.  
La reconocí, era una clienta nueva de primer curso. Solo llevaba con nosotros unos días y había sido capaz de diferenciarme de ti.  
¡¿Como demonios lo había logrado?!  
Kyoya dijo que nadie iba a saber cual de nosotros iba a cortar la tarta de chocolate y quien la de fresa. Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabíamos ya que las elegimos al azar. Entonces ¿Que había ocurrido?  
Por un momento noté tu mirada clavarse en la chica. Incluso sin girarme para verte supe que tu mirada pasó de desconfianza a comprensión y luego ¿felicidad? Pero... parecía fingida.  
- ¿Sí? -Le llamé la atención a la chica intentando que mi voz no sonara enfadada u acusadora.  
- ¿Como es que tenéis dos tartas? -Lo cierto es que la pregunta me sorprendió bastante- ¿No es suficiente con una?  
- ¿Una? -Le pregunté medio riendome. Después cogí delicadamente tu mentón y te mire a los ojos.- Ni siquiera dos es suficiente para celebrar un año mas al lado de este hermoso angel.  
- ¡Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa! -Escuche que todas caían al suelo desmayadas y con corazoncitos girando encima de sus cabezas.  
Pero eso no me importaba. Solo lo que vi en tus ojos. Estaban llenos de sorpresa, supongo que los míos también.  
- Hikaru, ¿Que haces? -Me preguntaste con esa dulce voz- Esto no estaba planeado.  
-Yo... No lo se. -Te confese y me miraste extraño- Supongo que es la costumbre.  
Tu volviste a mirarme normal y me sonreiste, asintiendo.  
¡Dios! Como amaba esa sonrisa. Por un momento sentí la necesidad de acariciar la cobertura de tus labios... Pero no podia, te alarmaria.  
- Etto... ¿Cuanto tiempo van a pasarse así?  
La pregunta de Honey me saco de una ensoñación. Rápidamente deje libre tu menton y mire a Honey. Nos miraba a ambos con curiosidad mientras sostenía con uno de sus brazos a Usa-chan y con la otra mano le estaba dando buena cuenta a la tarta de chocolate. La de fresa se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro.  
Mori estaba detras de él, regalandole a su particular manera por comer tanto dulce.  
Kyoya estaba a lo suyo escribiendo no se que y tampoco me importaba.  
A nuestro otro lado, las clientas que no eran nuestras, Tono y Haruhi intentaban reanimar a las chicas desmayadas. Madre mía, si que les dio fuerte.  
No me podía creer que una escena tan graciosa como esa se me pasara mirandote. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me hacía gracia, solo quería perderme viendo sus ojos y tus labios de nuevo.  
Para ser sinceros yo me estaba empezando a preocupar.  
Por favor, eras mi hermano gemelo, como podía pensar en hacer eso. Era demasiado... romántico.  
Pobre de mi, eso no era mas que el principio.


	3. Un enamorado y un enfermo

**¡Hola chikis! Siguiente cap ^^**

* * *

Los meses fueron pasando y lo que sentía cada vez se hacía mas intenso.  
Pero duraba tan poco que no era capaz de diferenciarlo ¿Que era lo que estaba cambiando?  
Hasta que la mañana de ese día meses después me di cuenta de lo que era: Las actuaciones ahora eran reales. Que alguien me perdone, pero estaba enamorado de ti, de mi hermano gemelo.  
Aquella mañana ocurrió algo extraño donde se vea: Me desperté antes que tu.  
¿No es alucinante? Eso solo pasaba una vez cada siete años, ¿Es que había pasado ese momento?... ¡Eso no es lo que tenía que decir!  
El caso es que te vi dormido y... desnudo. No entendía porque eso me importaba, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez ni sería la última.  
Entonces tu te diste la vuelta en sueños haciendo que las mantas que te cubrían cayesen hasta tu cadera.  
No sabia porque me sonroje pero lo hice, y eso que debía ser la segunda persona en el mundo que mejor conocía tu cuerpo junto contigo. Aún así volví a taparte con las mantas mirando hacia otro lado.  
Resulta que al hacerlo mi piel entró en contacto con la tuya y no se que demonios me pasó que me quedé estático y sin poder moverme.  
Entonces ocurrió, tu espalda seguía al descubierto y te llegó un escalofrío así que en un acto reflejo por conseguir calor te abrazaste a mi.  
Lo malo del asunto no es que estuvieramos abrazos, si no que lo que tu ya sabes mañanero tuyo se junto con el mío y el hecho de que cada vez te abrazaras a mi con mas fuerza como si fuera un osito de peluche y tu tuvieses pesadillas sinceramente no ayudaba.  
¡No tienes ni idea del esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no tocarte!  
Sí, lo que oyes, yo Hikaru Hitachiin de verdad estaba pensando en violar a mi propio hermano.  
- Oh, joder... -susurré en tu pelo tan igual al mío.- Necesito... calmarme, pensar en otra cosa -Me dije al borde de la histeria.  
Y la verdad, es que la distracción no tardo mucho: Tiritaste.  
Sí, tiritaste, haciendo que todo tu cuerpo temblara y por consiguiente el mío lo notaba ya que estabamos pegados. Y además de eso soltabas gemidos lastimeros cada vez que exhalabas el aire al respirar.  
Eso sólo significabá una cosa...  
Rápidamente deje de estar caliente a helarme completamente. Te recorte como se debe en la cama y pose mí mano en tu frente. Efectivamente tenías fiebre. Te desperté.  
- Hikaru... -dijiste pesadamente por la modorra de haber estado durmiendo. No me podía creer que no te dieras cuenta de nuestro contacto superior de hace unos segundos. Estaba frustrado pero aún así me lo trage- ¿Que... pasa? ¿Ya es hora de ir al instituto? No escuché el despertador.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? -te pregunté pasando de lo que acababas de decir ya que no era importante.  
Deviste notar el ahogo en mi voz porque me miraste preocupado, pero después...  
- Ahora que lo dices, algo mal si me siento. Pero creo que debe de ser el cansancio.  
A pesar de lo último que dijiste una terrible sensación de que algo malo te pudiera pasar me invadió y la preocupación fue mayor de lo que nunca me preocupé por ti.  
Cogí el termómetro del baño tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía en la mano y estaba de nuevo a tu lado.  
- Póntelo -te pedí y no me sorprendió que no lo tuviese que repetir aunque ni yo me había enterado de lo que dije en ese momento.  
El tiempo que tardó en pitar fue eterno y cuando por fin lo hizo se confirmaron mis temores en muchos sentidos: 39 grados.  
No era demasiado pero significaba que estabas enfermo, y la sola idea me hizo mal a mi también.  
De repente el cariño, la preocupación y... el deseo que sentía hacía ti no cabían en la palabra hermandad. La palabra que hasta aquel momento para mi lo era todo se me quedaba pequeña y asfixiante.  
- Kaoru... -Te dije y te preocupaste. Pero estoy seguro que fue mas por el tono meloso de mi voz que el hecho de que pudieras estar enfermo.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Novedad? -No lo sabías, pero con esas palabras desencadenaste sentimientos encontrados.  
Yo... me había enamorado de ti.  
Y fui y te lo demostre con las palabras mas dulces del mundo:  
- Ponte un pijama.


	4. Los gemelos del parque

Como es natural ese día fuí sólo al instituto, aunque no fue fácil. Tú insistias todo el tiempo que estabas bien y que me acompañarias como siempre. No tenía ni idea de porque estabas tan emperrado en ir a clases, ese día era Viernes y ese curso en ese día de la semana se juntaban todas las materias que no te gustaban. Pero no era mi trabajo de hermano mayor averiguarlo, si no hacer que te quedaras en casa y en verdad, Kaoru, no fue fácil. Necesite la ayuda de las mucamas para casí atarte a la cama.  
- ¡Y como haras la actuación sin mí! -Insistias.  
- Pues haciendola -suspire hastiado- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar. Vamos Kaoru. Por mí -te roge y salí de nuestra habitación.  
No me engañabas, puede que Haruhi demostrara que eras más sensato que yo pero llevaba contigo diecisiete años y sabía que te escaparias a la primera de turno. Y lo que me faltaba en ese momento era que te pusieras peor.  
Se lo advertí a las mucamas, ellas me prometieron que se encargarían. En verdad esperaba que pudieran contigo.  
La verdad era que no quería irme, quería quedarme como siempre había hecho cuando estabas enfermo o como siempre hacías tu cuando era yo el enfermo.  
La verdad es que más de una vez estuve a punto de correr escaleras arriba... Pero entonces recordé lo que había sucedido hace sólo unas horas y me entraba miedo y si, por el roce... llegaba a enamorarme más de ti. Definitivamente eso sería terrible, no por mi, si no por ti ¿Como quedaría tu reputación por mi culpa? No podía ni pensarlo.  
Decidí que necesitava pensar el asunto con calma, así que cuando nadie miraba tire mi mochila al hueco de las escaleras y salí pitando de la mansión, para cuando se dieran cuenta (o tu te dieras cuenta) ya sería tarde. Ese día hice pellas como un campeón.  
Acabe en uno de los parques de plebeyos. A esa hora estaba casí vacío, y sólo había unas contadas madres jóvenes que pasaban el rato con sus hijos que todavía eran bebés o dentro de poco ya no lo serían pero aún así seguían siendo pequeños.  
Por un momento llegue a asustarme de que se fijasen en mi. Cosa que sería muy natural. Podría pasar por un chico que pasaba de ir al insti ese día como cualquier otro... pero yo no era cualquier chico y el hecho de que llevará puesto el uniforme de uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Japón no ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.  
Sorprendentemente ninguna de las mujeres se dignó siquiera a mirarme, lo que me hizo que soltara un audible suspiro de alivió, lo que fue o un error o una bendición.  
Al parecer llame la atención de dos niños pequeños que corrieron hacia mi y cada uno me cogió por un brazo.  
-¡Chico, ¿Juegas con nosotros?! -Me preguntaron a la vez muy animados.  
Los miré un tanto aburrido pero después juraría que mis ojos iban a salirseme de las órbitas al estilo de Tono.  
Sí, eran dos niños... que además vestían de la misma forma, ambos tenían una muy revuelta cabellera negra y unos grandes ojos verdes.  
Sólo una palabra inundó mi mente hasta casí ahogarme: gemelos.  
Miré de un lado a otro bastante abrumado esperando ver a algún adulto parecido a los dos hermanos que acababan de interceptarme y que viniese hacía aquí para quitarmelos de encima, me recordaban demasiado a nosotros y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Ya no me importaba que se fijaran en mi ropa.  
Sin embargo no logre ver a nadie de esas características por los alrededores.  
- Ey, chico... -Empezó uno.  
- ... Que estamos aquí abajo... -lo secundo el otro.  
- ...¡Así que no nos ignores! -Terminaron ambos a la vez un poco enfadados.  
Yo los mire muy hastiado, era la misma cara que ambos poníamos cuando le indicabamos a Tono que estabamos enfadados con él y siempre se íba a su esquina.  
Lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió es que los dos niños tenían la misma mirada dirigida a mi. Pero aunque fueran dos y yo uno gané ese duelo de miradas en muy pocos segundos.  
Porque era como trece años mayor que ellos, supongo.  
Aún así pude apreciar que el que sujetaba mi brazo derecho desistió unos segundos antes que el otro, que de seguro sólo lo imitaba.  
Yo sonreí, en verdad ellos eran como nosotros, ojalá hubieras podido verlos, Kaoru, eran tan monos, casí tanto como tú...  
Y en cuanto pensé eso se me fue la sonrisa y sobrevino una cara sería. Los niños debieron pensar que esa tristeza repentina era culpa suya y vi como se alejaban tristes. Por alguna razón eso me descorazono.  
- Esperad -les pedí y creo que pude recomponerme antes de que se volvieran a verme.- ¿No queríais que jugara con vosotros?  
Los cuatro ojos verdes brillaron, pero no de felicidad, eran miradas casí... malvadas.  
-Así que...  
- ...Quieres jugar...  
-...Entonces...  
- ¡JUGEMOS! -Gritaron y sin que pudiera esperarmelo se me lanzaron encima como bestias salvajes.

* * *

**Oh, ¿Que le harán los niños a Hikaru? ¿Se escapara Kaoru? ¿Morirán todos en el siguiente cap? XDDDD**


End file.
